militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alfred Evans (Royal Navy officer)
| birth_place = South Africa | death_date = | death_place = Cranborne, Dorset, England | heightft = | heightinch = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium | role = | family = Dudley Evans (Brother), William Evans (Brother), John Evans (Cousin), Ralph Evans (Cousin), Alfred Evans (Uncle) | club1 = Hampshire | year1 = 1919–1920 | clubnumber1 = | deliveries = balls | columns = 1 | column1 = FC | matches1 = 13 | runs1 = 310 | bat avg1 = 14.09 | 100s/50s1 = –/1 | top score1 = 77 | deliveries1 = 841 | wickets1 = 23 | bowl avg1 = 36.56 | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = 4/74 | catches/stumpings1 = 10/– | date = 13 February | year = 2010 | source = http://www.cricinfo.com/ci/content/player/12520.html Cricinfo }} Sir Alfred Englefield Evans, KBE, CB (30 January 1884 – 29 December 1944) was an English cricketer and officer of the Royal Navy. Evans was a right-handed batsman who bowled right-arm medium pace. He rose to the rank of vice-admiral during his career, which involved service in the First World War. He was born in South Africa, the second son of Dr. E.W. Evans. He spent his formative years in South Africa before the family returned to England, where he was educated at Horris Hill School before joining the Royal Navy. Evans was taught aboard the training ship [[HMS Prince of Wales (1860)|HMS Britannia]], and was appointed a midshipman in 1900.http://samilitaryhistory.org/ross/jutland.html He was promoted to acting sub-lieutenant in 1901, and to Sub-Lieutenant in 1903.http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/27662/pages/2042 In 1905, he was promoted to lieutenant.http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/27843/pages/6776 He was promoted to Lieutenant-Commander in 1914, and fought at the Battle of Jutland, serving as flag-lieutenant to Vice-Admiral Sir Arthur Leveson.http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/31483/supplements/9832 He was promoted Commander in 1917,http://samilitaryhistory.org/ross/jutland.html and was appointed an OBE in 1919.http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/31483/supplements/9832 Evans made his first-class debut for the Royal Navy against the Army in 1914 at Lord's. Following the end of the First World War, Evans played a further five times for the Royal Navy, with his final first-class appearance for the Navy coming against the Army in 1925: this match was also Evans' final first-class match. In 1919 Evans made his debut for Hampshire against Surrey. From 1919 to 1920, Evans represented Hampshire in five first-class matches with his final appearance for the county coming against Middlesex in the 1921 County Championship. In addition to representing Hampshire and the Royal Navy, Evans also made first-class appearances for a combined Army and Navy side against Demobilised Officers in 1919 and for a Combined Services side against the Gentlemen of England in 1920. In Evans' first-class career he played thirteen matches, scoring 310 runs at a batting average of 14.09, with one half century and a high score of 77. With the ball Evans took 23 wickets at a bowling average of 36.56, with best figures of 4/74. He was promoted to captain, to rear-admiral and finally to vice-admiral. He was appointed a Companion of the Bath in the 1937 Coronation Honours,http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/34396/supplements/3078 and was appointed a Knight Commander of the Order of the British Empire in 1943,http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/36033/supplements/2423 shortly before his death. Evans died at Cranborne, Dorset on 29 December 1944. Family Evan's brothers Dudley Evans and William Evans both played first-class cricket. In addition his cousin John Evans played Test cricket for England. Evan's cousin Ralph Evans and uncle Alfred Evans also played first-class cricket. References External links *Alfred Evans at Cricinfo *Alfred Evans at CricketArchive *Matches and detailed statistics for Alfred Evans Category:1884 births Category:1944 deaths Category:Knights Commander of the Order of the British Empire Category:Companions of the Order of the Bath Category:English cricketers Category:Royal Navy admirals Category:Royal Navy cricketers Category:Royal Navy officers of World War I Category:Hampshire cricketers Category:Combined Services cricketers Category:Army and Navy cricketers